crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaosdancer
Kristin Darken, code name Chaosdancer, is a member of the Dream Team. She is Kristin Darken's author avatar and presumably slated to join the Literary Club eventually, but seems not to have done so yet despite already being at Whateley, apparently as a play on the fact that Kristin Darken's primary character Fling has not yet come to Whateley or significantly interacted with the characters of the other authors. :This article was written by Kristin Darken and published on the Crystal Hall Forums as Character Discussions: Lit Chix Kristin is from Pittsburgh, PA. Appearance and personal history Kristin is the 'cute' girl who the boys tease as being chubby and later really regret when she comes into her own in the later teens. Of course, this won't ever really matter due to her rapidly growing attraction to girls. For now, she tends to hide her weight and changing figure under loose clothing and layers. 12 years old as of Fall 2006 she is 4' 10" tall and weighs 121 lbs. She has lightly curled deep brown hair falling to the middle of her back, a soft round face and clear crystal blue eyes. However, she is not in the Junior High Program. According to Word of Kristin: "Chaosdancer isn't junior high, she was just a young freshman. With year 2, Fall 2007, she's a sophomore."Word of Kristin on her non-Junior High status Presuming that Kristin follows the general trend of freshmen turning 13 some time during the starting year of their freshman term, Chaosdancer's birthday is somewhere in the latter third of the year. General Description Kristin is an avid reader and loves the process of learning. She is fortunate to have talents in many areas and frequently spreads herself thin trying to poke into any idea that has any connection to things she has already learned. As a result, her ability to connect fields of study that are generally not considered linked tend to surprise her teachers and peers. That surprise is unsettling to her because from her vantage point, the idea isn't particularly 'smart' just obvious or common sense. She is quickly learning though that because people specialize so much in the one or two things that they are best at that they never see those interactions. People generally 'see' her as younger than she really is... but when she explains, the impression goes the other way and they think she's even older than she is. As a result, the comparison between looks and mind/personality is much more extreme than normal. Powers (Powers defy traditional ratings) Chaosdancer's powers relate to temporal interactions, breaking the normal chain of cause-effect. While this typically manifests very similarly to psychometry or precog, the powers are not the same and actually cause ESPer's with these abilities to cringe or outright avoid her for the havoc her abilities play on their own. There are many applications for this ability, including: being able to make practical application of knowledge before she spends the time to research it (but if she does take the time to research it to back up the acquired info, she knows exactly where to find it). She is not, however, trapped by paradox if she doesn't research the subject later (though it becomes 'inaccessible' directly again and is only remembered second hand as a memory of the time when she knew it). In combat, she is able to disable an opponent and then safely cause the injuries that would disable them. This can be pretty disorienting to enemies... and allies who try to keep track of what is happening. She can potentially interrupt the normal development of mutant traits (another aspect of her temporal ability), acting as a catalyst to powers that would otherwise not have developed yet. While she has not yet used her power in this way intentionally, she may have done so unconsciously when helping friends. Kristin also carries a high level Exemplar trait but this only expresses itself on the mental side (and only fully in the Ethereal). This makes her particularly helpful as an ally to the Dream Team, as her presence in anyone's Dream is almost guaranteed to trigger lucidity (if not a full transition into the Ethereal). Skills Kristin loves to sing and fortunately for family and friends, she's quite good at it and has a beautiful voice. She has also learned to make computers do what she needs them to do... which is typically learning/research oriented. She's definitely not into hacking or cracking, though she loves games... and usually finds them easy to beat even without using her abilities to solve the puzzles before getting the clues. Kristin has also started to do some writing but like many girls her age, she's stuck working with angst ridden love poems. Personality Scattered is the best way to describe the girl, though not scatter-brained. She's quick, though not particularly witty, and usually drives herself to succeed far more than is wise... or healthy. People like her though she often doesn't even notice. They even look to her for advice quite often though she rarely gives it... she is a good listener and tends to ask the right questions to help them find their own answers. While she enjoys being around friends, she doesn't like crowds and occasionally needs some alone time to get her head back on straight. When she's taking on a lot of projects at once, it is probably because there is something in her life that she's trying to avoid dealing with. Weaknesses Kristin's main weakness is personality related rather than tied into her powers directly. She believes in the innate potential of people and often expects them to be the best they can be... even her enemies. As a result, she missteps in her reactions and can actually cause the problems that she thought already existed... or be tricked into helping people who don't deserve it. This may be overcome with more experience but there is an aspect of power in the trait that may resist even cynicism. Of course, it probably doesn't need to be pointed out that having high expectations and the ability to act as a catalyst to boost powers subconsciously can be a pretty significant weakness. :End of seeded information; you can enter new stuff now! Appearances She appears with the rest of the Dream Team when they're attempting to stop the Tong of the Black Madonna's attack on The Handmaiden of the Tao.To The Mountain: Part 3 More Word of Kristin Darken From the Foodie Bookies Thread: : Chaosdancer has Warper based powers and is Exemplar 3 and is a member of a number of small clubs, including the Lit Chix, with skill/knowledge focuses ranging from the arts (music, drama, lit) to sciences (computers, electronics), from gaming to martial arts, and more than a few things in between. : Her Warper ability manifests in two primary techniques, one active and one (currently) passive: Active technique: Causal Reversal - Chaosdancer has the ability to reverse the cause-effect chain of events, benefitting immediately from the results of staged events. Outside of combat, she can push this technique to uncover/learn knowledge or acquire skills before undergoing the process of researching/studying/practicing them. In combat settings, her ability to focus the technique is challenged... but if she is able to make it work, she can disable/kill her opposition and then take the action necessary to do so. : Passive technique: Positive Reinforcement - Chaosdancer's personal impressions of people tend to influence an aura effect over her Warping trait, that enhances people around her. Given than she tends to see people through 'rose colored' glasses, at their potential (for good or ill), her power reinforces this... making them stronger, more skilled, more helpful/dangerous. So while having her on your team is helpful in boosting your team's potential... it can also have the unfortunate side effect of also boosting the powers of your opposition. The more Chaosdancer knows about someone, the less likely she still 'idolizes' them... unless they do something that surprises her, in which event being impressed by them might give them an additional boost. : In [To The Mountain: Part 3], Chaosdancer is using her Causal Reversal technique to find a solution where they have few clues or a working path of research (ie, she's trying to skip the process of research and discovery and jump straight to the answer). References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Dream Team Category:Class of 2010 Category:Cottage Unknown Category:Warper Category:Kristin Darken Category:Exemplar